Ηγεμόνες Αραγωνίας
Ηγεμόνες Αραγωνίας Rulers of Aragonia thumb|250px|[[ .]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των ηγεμόνων της Αραγωνίας. Εισαγωγή This is a list of the rulers of Aragon, now a region of north-eastern Spain. The Kingdom of Aragon included the present-day autonomous community of Aragon. The Aragonese kings of the House of Barcelona also ruled Catalonia (which included Roussillon, nowadays the département of Pyrenées-Orientales in France), the kingdom of Valencia, the kingdom of Majorca, the kingdom of Sicily, Sardinia and assorted territories in the South of France, including the city of Montpellier. This state is referred to as the Crown of Aragon, as opposed to the Kingdom of Aragon (i.e. Aragon proper). Κατάλογος House of Aragon, 1035–1410 With the death of Sancho III of Navarre, Aragon fell to his son Ramiro, who quickly elevated it into an autonomous state. Martin was last direct descendant of Wilfred I the Hairy, Count of Barcelona to rule; died without legitimate heirs, on occasion of the Compromise of Caspe *''interregnum'' 1410–1412 House of Trastámara, 1412–1516 While this dynasty is sometimes referred to as Aragonese in texts, in actually they were not part of the House of Aragon of the previous dynasty, but of the House of Trastámara, who had previously ruled the Crown of Castile. |- | Ferdinand I 1412–1416 || || 27 November 1380 Medina del Campo son of John I of Castile and Eleanor of Aragon||Eleanor of Alburquerque 1394 8 children|| 2 April 1416 Igualada aged 36 |- | Alfonso V 1416–1458|| || 1396 Medina del Campo son of Ferdinand I and Eleanor of Alburquerque||Maria of Castile 1415 No children|| 27 June 1458 Naples aged 52 |- | John II 1458–1479|| || 29 June 1397 Medina del Campo son of Ferdinand I and Eleanor of Alburquerque|| Blanche I of Navarre 6 November 1419 4 children Juana Enríquez 2 children ||20 January 1479 Barcelona aged 81 |- | Ferdinand II 1479–1516|| || 10 March 1452 son of John II of Aragon and Juana Enriquez|| Isabella of Castile 19 October 1469 5 children Germaine of Foix 1505 No children ||23 January 1516 Madrigalejo aged 63 |- | Joanna 1516–1555|| || 6 November 1479 son of Ferdinand II of Aragon and Isabella I of Castile|| Philip I of Castile 19 October 1469 6 children ||12 April 1555 Tordesillas aged 75 |- |} Claimants against John II, 1462–1472 During the War against John II, there were three who claimed his throne, though this never included the Kingdom of Valencia. |- | Henry IV of Castile House of Trastámara 1462–1463|| || 5 January 1425 Valladolid son of John II of Castile and Maria of Aragon||Joan of Portugal 1455 1 child||11 December 1474 Madrid aged 49 |- | Peter V of Aragon House of Aviz 1463–1466 || || 1429 son of Pedro, Duke of Coimbra and Isabel of Aragon|| never married || 1466 Granollers aged 37 |- | René House of Valois-Anjou 1466–1472 || || 16 January 1409 Château d'Angers son of Louis II of Naples and Yolande of Aragon|| Isabelle de Lorraine 1420 10 children Jeanne de Laval 10 September 1454 No children || 10 July 1480 Aix-en-Provence aged 71 |- |} House of Habsburg, 1516–1700 |- | Charles I 1516–1554 || || 24 February 1500 Ghent son of Philip I of Castile and Juana of Castile||Isabella of Portugal 10 March 1526 3 children ||21 September 1558 Yuste aged 58 |- | Philip I 1554–1598 || || 21 May 1527 Valladolid son of Charles IV and Isabella of Portugal||Maria of Portugal 1543 1 child Mary I of England 1554 No children Elisabeth of Valois 1559 2 children Anna of Austria 4 May 1570 5 children||13 September 1598 Madrid aged 71 |- | Philip II 1598–1621|| || 14 April 1578 Madrid son of Philip I and Anna of Austria||Margaret of Austria 18 April 1599 5 children||31 March 1621 Madrid aged 42 |- | Philip III 1621–1665|| || 8 April 1605 Valladolid son of Philip II and Margaret of Austria||Elisabeth of Bourbon 1615 7 children Mariana of Austria 1649 5 children ||17 September 1665 Madrid aged 60 |- | Charles II 1665–1700|| || 6 November 1661 Madrid son of Philip III and Mariana of Austria||Maria Luisa of Orléans 19 November 1679 No children Maria Anna of Neuburg 14 May 1690 No children ||1 November 1700 Madrid aged 38 |- |} Aragon itself stayed loyal to Philip IV during the Reapers' War while Catalonia switched allegiance to Louis XIII and Louis XIV of France the Sun-King, see List of Counts of Barcelona. Portugal seceded in 1640. Charles II died without heirs. House of Bourbon, 1700–1705 |- | Philip IV 1700–1705|| || 19 December 1683 Versailles son of Louis, Dauphin of France and Maria Anna of Bavaria||Maria Luisa of Savoy 2 November 1701 4 children Elisabeth of Parma 24 December 1714 7 children ||9 July 1746 Madrid aged 62 |- |} House of Habsburg, 1705–1714 |- | Charles III 1705–1714 || || 1 October 1685 Vienna son of Leopold I, Holy Roman Emperor and Eleonore-Magdalena of Pfalz-Neuburg||Elisabeth Christine 1 August 1708 4 children|| 20 October 1740 Vienna aged 55 |- |} During the war (officially in 1707) Philip d'Anjou, the first of the Bourbon empire in Spain, disbanded the Crown of Aragon. After this time, there are no more Aragonese monarchs. Nevertheless, Spanish monarchs up to Isabella II, while styling themselves king/queen of Spain on coins, still used some of the traditional nomenclature of the defunct Crown of Aragon in their official documents: King/Queen of Castile, Leon, '''Aragon', both Sicilies, Jerusalem, Navarra, Granada, Toledo, Valencia, Galicia, Majorca, Sevilla, Sardinia, Cordova, Corsica, Murcia, Jaen, the Algarve, Algeciras, Gibraltar, the Canary Islands, the Eastern & Western Indias, the Islands & Mainland of the Ocean sea; Archduke of Austria; Duke of Burgundy, Brabant, Milan; Count of Habsburg, Flanders, Tyrol, Barcelona; Lord of Biscay, Molina''. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αραγωνία *Αραγώνιοι Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *List of Aragonese monarchs *[ ] *[ ] *